trade_computer_extension_mkiifandomcom-20200214-history
Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ)
Did TCE Mk.II get's his data of stations and prices from an online database, or is it a strictly local database? Answer: The database of TCE Mk.II is completely local, but it contains a support tool call EDDB-Relay to access EDDB/EDDN online data and stores this data into the local TCE database. You will find that tool build-in into the launcher of TCE. What I have to do, when a new update of Elite Dangerous is released? Answer: Let the launcher update ED. When finished, close the launcher. Start TCE Mk.II first to apply changes to the AppConfig.xml file at the ED installation folder. Thereafter start ED as usual. What I have to do, when i got an error message? Answer: Please give me some information's about what you have done to trigger the error, the details report (when pressing "Details"), the error message itself, what version of TCE you are using and a screenshot of TCE Mk.II with the message. That will be really helpful. In addition, send me your current database (DB folder) to eventure(at)ki.tng.de. I can see TCE Mk.II only on my desktop, but not in Elite Dangerous? Answer: Please select the "Borderless Windows Mode" at the display options of Elite Dangerous. What can i do, if a panel doesn't fit my resolution on my monitor, the font is too big or too small or how to make it transparent? Answer: There is a CONTROL button at the top-left corner of every panel (beside the Main panel, you will find them with CONTROL > PANEL). It opens the panel control window to change the transparency, the size of the panel and the font size. Click at the SAVE CHANGES button to store the adjusted values. How to move the panels across the screen? Answer: All panels could be moved by click+hold onto the panel name. For the Main UI, you have to select CONTROLS > PANEL to display the panel name. You can move it from the top to the bottom, if you like. The three bottom panels (Waypoint, Credit and Summary) could be also be moved to the top. They will adapt accordingly. My frame rates are low, when using Elite Dangerous and TCE. What should I do? Answer: There is a Microsoft bug for apps, using transparent window forms. Please activate the Aero Mode at your Windows 7 installation to fix the issue. When pressing the CONNECT button, TCE reporting "NOT VERIFIED". What I have to do? Answer: Start EDMC alone and you will be prompted to authenticate with a “verification code”, which you will shortly receive by email from Frontier. Note that each “verification code” is one-time only - if you enter the code incorrectly or quit the app before authenticating you will need to wait for Frontier to send you a new code. If you are not prompted to authenticate, but instead see the message “Error: Invalid Credentials” then choose the menu option EDMarketConnector → Preferences (Mac) or File → Settings (Windows) and double-check your username and password. When I start TCE it only shows 'Waiting for Elite Dangerous. Please enter the game or restart.' Where is the problem? Answer: The waiting message comes, if TCE Mk.II can't find any position data in the Net Log file. Please do the following to fix the i Edit your AppConfig.xml file, located in Elite Dangerous\Products\elite-dangerous-64\ folder, if there is the entry VerboseLogging = "1" under To edit the right file, you have to identify the proper location of the file. Please check this: https://support.frontier.co.uk/kb/faq.php?id=108 Start Elite Dangerous till you are in the game. Start TCE. Check first, if the right folder path was selected within TCE to your game version (like elite-dangerous-64). Launch TCE. You can create also a file named AppConfigLocal.xml at the products/elite-dangerous-64 folder beside the Appconfig.xml file with the following content: Thereafter you will no longer need to set verboselogging after an update of Elite. TCE hides behind Elite Dangerous, but I have set it to borderless window mode. What is the problem? Answer: A user reported this issue, but he fixed it by moving his DVI-D connector from the bottom to the top connector at his Radeon R9 390X gfx card. I want to make a donation, because I want to support this TCE project? Answer: Thank you very much in advance. To make a small donation and become a supporter, you will find the button at the Options panel or launcher of TCE.